Field of Invention
The present invention relates to structures for resiliently mounting slidable doors on rails for movement thereon, and more particularly refers to a structure for suspending the doors on the rails without binding when the doors are moved, which structure may be relatively inexpensively fabricated and easily assembled and dis-assembled.
An important problem which is frequently encountered in the use of sliding doors is that of binding or sticking when the door is pulled or pushed out of its normal alignment. This problem is especially acute in the case of flexible doors, such as shower doors, which are more prone to misalignment. The slidable doors are also prone to leave their track or normal path movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,102,581 discloses a slidable door having a spring-loaded roller for being engaged on a rail, resulting in a slidable door mounting structure which resists the tendency to bind and to be moved off the track when the door is handled in other than the desired manner, such as when it is grasped off-center with a resulting tendency to move the door out of alignment. However, this structure is somewhat expensive to fabricate and somewhat difficult to assemble and to affix to the door.